


В эти предрассветные часы

by Gianeya



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Morgan is done with this shit, male!Morgan Yuu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: «А как же третий доктор Ю? Тот, что сейчас с нами?»





	В эти предрассветные часы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Small Hours Still Remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907790) by [Lilymoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymoncat/pseuds/Lilymoncat). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Arkane.
> 
> Бета: rossignol_hatshepsut

— А как же третий доктор Ю? Тот, что сейчас с нами?

Эти слова не предназначались для его ушей. Екатерина и Игве беседуют, не предполагая, что он здесь, что он вообще где-то рядом. Его бы тут и не было — но он устал и ранен, а еще ему нужны патроны для дробовика после встречи с технопатом в САГИТТе. Он разыскивал там труп с данными, которые ему хотелось получить — не «нужно было», именно «хотелось», потому как он уже успел понять, что в нынешней ситуации лишней информации не бывает. И вообще, здесь его офис и это единственное место в главном холле, где есть фабрикатор. Но почему-то он все еще стоит у двери, подслушивая и таясь, будто шпион.

Екатерина сказала, что Январь — это его совесть. Игве сообщил, что он сам согласился на этот кошмар. Согласился, чтобы его память, его личность снова и снова вырывали из его сознания. Ради чего-то, о чем он сам не помнит — и никто ему не говорит. Он поднимает руку и скользит пальцами по деталям психоскопа. Алекс говорил, что это Морган его создал, что в его разуме зародилась идея и план ее воплощения. Он говорил это с такой гордостью — гордостью своим младшим братом. Вот только того больше нет. Нет кусочка времени, в котором существовал другой он, со своими амбициями и надеждами. Тот «он» мертв.

От него ничего не осталось. Ну, или почти ничего, если что-то еще и есть — он не может это что-то четко ощутить. У него щемило в груди, когда он читал письмо Екатерины, где она спрашивала: почему он делает вид, будто не знает ее? От вопросов о ее медицинских записях его прошило вспышкой страха. Услышав ее голос в комме, он испытал облегчение (она еще жива) и тревогу (она так тяжело дышит). Когда он нашел ее, скованную судорогой, едва живую, его охватила паника — и, если подумать логически, то действовал он потом иррационально. Рванул к разрыву в обшивке, наплевав на осторожность, — и, пока обыскивал ее офис, попал под залп цистоидов. После этого ее разъяренный голос в комме («Порой вы меня просто бесите, Морган!») всколыхнул в душе горьковато-сладкое волнение. Вот только он никак не может понять: действительно ли эти эмоции — отголосок того, что испытывал прежний он? Или он просто вообразил, что должен их чувствовать, основываясь на имеющихся данных?

Он нашел спрятанную аудиозапись (их пятая встреча; испытание тоже пятое? или беседы начались позже?), на которой другой «он» злился и паниковал. Накалял ситуацию в погоне за воспоминаниями, за месяцами, потерянными из-за регулярного удаления модов. Нет, он не хочет слушать Алекса («Ты сам на это согласился»). Нет, никаких таблеток, никаких транквилизаторов — иначе они смогут снова стереть его. Очевидно, ему не удалось ничего изменить, потому что он сейчас — не тот испуганный, обозленный Морган. Обозленный — да. Испуганный — нет. У него не осталось страха — даже для Кошмара. Больше не будет другого «его», не будет транквилизаторов и пробуждений (Доброе утро, Морган, сегодня пятнадцатое марта две тысячи тридцать второго, и мы врем тебе уже три года) в поддельной квартире с поддельной девушкой-техником в коридоре. Не будет бессмысленных тестов (левитируйте коробки по одной, левитируйте коробки одновременно, подожгите их — и почти расплавьте изолирующее стекло, чтобы поджарить Беллами, ведь где-то в глубине души вы уже смертельно устали от этих чертовых коробок), которые все равно потом сотрут из его головы...

Январь, Декабрь... должен быть как минимум еще один (Июнь, Июль? может, Ноябрь?), иначе с чего бы они решили стирать ему память ежедневно? Залезать ему под череп, выдергивать его «я» и откатывать к «нему», который проснулся пятнадцатого марта две тысячи тридцать второго и установил свой первый нейромод. Он был молод и жаждал показать миру, как он гениеален. Его еще не предали коллеги и брат. А может, они просто устали от попыток откатить его до того «его», что согласился на все это безумие. Личность меняется — но не из-за нейромодов. Из-за того, что они снова и снова говорят: ты на это согласился. И это нормально — с каждым разом терять все более крупные куски своей сущности. Ты знал, на что шел.

Кричал ли он, требуя остановиться? Говорил им «хватит»? Алексу, Игве, Беллами. Прекратите эксперимент, перестаньте убивать других «меня» снова и снова? Но если бы он отказался потом — разве они не прекратили бы все? Хотя... он уже знает ответ («Алекс, он не умеет проигрывать»). У них было согласие того первого «его» («Ты не в себе, Морган»), и оно как будто давало им разрешение продолжать эксперимент. Продолжать насиловать его разум (а это было именно психологическое насилие, потому что Морган, который на все согласился, давно уже потерян, и нынешний он — единственный, кто остался), убивать его снова и снова, чтобы на следующий день, как ни в чем ни бывало, повторить все сначала.

Нет, хватит, довольно. Его все достало. Тифоны вырвались на свободу, но и он тоже. В аду день открытых дверей. Двести погибших — первый раз, когда эти существа забрали столько жизней (и породили как минимум один новый подвид — потому что старые никак не могли его убить; плюс те, что раньше считались редкими, множились и росли, как на кровавых дрожжах...). Все пути побега перекрыты, выжившие застряли в смертельной ловушке. Это уже третья резня, и если их не уничтожить — последует четвертая, пятая, пока один-единственный тифон не попадет на Землю. И тогда — прощай, человечество. Он этого не допустит, даже если придется убить здесь всех живых собственноручно.

Он берет себя под контроль, входит в комнату и идет мимо Екатерины и Игве к фабрикатору. Ему не надо проверять список, чтобы найти нужное (рождественские колядки, патроны для зарядки и тифоньи прятки... можешь засунуть мое «согласие» себе в задницу, Алекс). Он вставляет материалы в ячейки, и наконец разрывает неуютное молчание:

— Я не уверен, какой я по счету Морган Ю, но точно не третий. Однако ты права, Катя. Я не одобряю это. Совсем.


End file.
